Titanium (male rewrite)
by hwest
Summary: Harry Potter is rescued by Gotham PD from her abusive home. Upon adoption Bruce Wayne reveals to his other children that he had the family under surveillance over abused, and feels guilty for not stopping the abuse. Harry gains a family but struggles through his past to find himself. Rated for abuse. Midnighttornadoterror is original author.


Titanium  
by midnighttornadoterror

Dedication: I do not write this story it is writen by Midnighttornadoterror, I just got their permittion to write

Harry (girl) as Harry (boy).

Chapter 1  
Titanium

All Harry wanted was a nice family, one that would love him. Though she knew wishing for that is a bleak as his

future. So he will endure the abuse from Him Uncle, Aunt and cousin for now. Currently Uncle Vernon has gotten an

insanely high paying job in Gotham city. Harry sighed as he sadly stared towards the front of the plane as they began

decent into the new city that will be called home. At the mere age 8 Harry's hair fell to his knobby knees, black and

unruly his sharp, bright green eyes can bore into your soul almost. However despite his very childlike form, he

carried a pain inside that no human being should ever feel. Once they got off and searched for their baggage, Aunt

Petunia got in a snip with another person. "Your son is such a beauty the lady had gushed. Of course Aunt Petunia

had been so proud and called Dahlia over gushing with pride still. "Oh I meant the little one" The woman pointed out

to Harry. Harry couldn't stop the flush that raced up his neck and into his face. Aunt Petunia turned her nose. "He's

not mine" she snapped at the poor woman. The lady looked positively frighten and called the airport people over.

After assuring the authorities, that yes the sweet beautiful little boy, is her Nephew from her younger sister; they

had let them go. By the time the arrived at their new home, it was dusk and there were large buildings everywhere.

There new house was not a house it was an apartment and it looked disastrous. Like something that should not be

livable at all. Dahlia began wailing about the ugliness her aunt cooed to the fat whale of a cousin. "Its all right

pumpkin we planned to decorate the way we want it to be that's how it goes" Harry had to stop himself from

snorting. More like he will end up decorating the place while his aunt directed him. Kicking at the door to open it to

one of the big bedrooms where Harry planned to place Dahlia's bags the entire door fell with a large bang. All four

jumped in fright and possible shock that yes the door did fall over, his Aunt shot him a dirty look when the dust

rose violently. While his Uncle reached out and smacked him hard.

"This has to be a mistake" His Uncle grunted as he pulled out his Cellular phone. After a rather harsh sounding

conversation his Uncle hung up. "They apparently believe that the moving package would cover the cost to renovate

this dump. There aren't even beds!" He billowed slamming his suitcase on a rickety table in the kitchen. "Tomorrow

sweetie we can go shopping to get this place fixed up" his Aunt assured his Uncle.

When he meant fixed up Harry thought painting, he however did not think they would actually tear down the solid

walls ripping them apart to put down new drywall. They had to rewire everything, replace pipes and much more

inside the walls. Harry was surprise the landlord didn't get in a tiff over the renovation, in fact the creep looked

pleased that they were renovating it at his families cost. As for him, his Uncle made it very clear that he is to stay

out of the apartment from sunrise and past sunset. He didn't mind, his Uncle and Aunt lately have been hitting him

senseless. There were stressed and anxious, so they took it out on their small nephew who couldn't fight back. He

felt stiff and eyes constantly red from the crying and screaming. So to him the order to stay out of the apartment

was just fine.

Harry managed to find a depleted park to try and find friends. After a few weeks his new friends wanted nothing to

do with him. Dahlia made them turn on him, they would push him and say mean things to him like his cousin did. So an

empty feeling settled in his chest and ached as he sat while watching everyone else play. The swing creaked and

moaned under his weight, he wished it would break and kill him. The sunset looked horrible compared to England's

sunset. A city filled with pollution left the colors more toxic looking. When darkness fell Harry hopped off the

swing and begun to head back. When an odd sound caught his attention, Harry turned his once bright green eyes, now

dull with pain and sadness towards it. A first thought he thought it was a monster or maybe animal. The tales of

Batman had reached his ears during their first week of living in Gotham. The man dressed like a bat stared at him

right back. "You should go home it's late and children shouldn't be out at this time" his rough voice called out to him.

Harry merely nodded and continued on back.

When he and Dahlia started school Harry wanted nothing to do with it. However he knew there is no choice for

him, he will do the homework and what not. As the months went by his teachers, one by one gave up on trying to get

the small boy to mingle with his classmates. At one point he vehemently shouted no to one of them. The poor old

woman looked so shocked at the little boy that rarely spoke, play with his peers and never misbehave until now.

Mrs. Demontis, called his Aunt and Uncle saying she was concerned for their nephew's wellbeing. That night Harry was

beaten so badly he didn't go back to school for a month. There excuse was that they sent Harry back to England to

be with his father's parents to calm him down.

It hadn't been a few months since they finished renovating the apartment when his Aunt decided that the old yellow

tiled floors had to go. So once again Harry found himself outside in the winter with just a threadbare jumper on as

well as his oversized threadbare jeans. His sneakers had holes in them to the point his toe can be seen through. His

glasses broken in the nose piece taped poorly. Shivering violently the 9 year-old got up once night had set in. Harry

was tired, tired of everything. He trudge back, the snow getting into his shoes and the wind eating away at him

through his clothes. The Batman was there again, this time in a white version of his suit. Harry was stunned when he

moved out from a snow covered wall. He ran for his life. At the time he didn't realize it was him until he got home

and thought about how he looked. That is was merely Batman and he got spooked over his new costume.

Harry curled in his closet by the door, something that was added during the renovation since they didn't have a

cupboard under the stairs. It smelt like fresh paint and new wood floors. It was late when he heard his Uncle came

into the apartment. Lately he had been working later and later. People where he worked had been arrested because

they did something wrong. So he had been picking up the slack. He held his breath waiting for him to pass his door,

he did. The smell of his Aunts dinner cooking left him hungry as he listen to his so called family eat and talk. When

Dahlia went to her room he was called out to eat scraps and clean. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talked about

how horrible it is to work so late now. While he rhythmical cleaning the plates. Counting as he went when oops. The

loud crash of the platter shattered on the floor. Harry for once in a long time felt horrified. Fear trickling into his

small body. His Uncle raged and launched at him from the table.

"Come on, Come on that's it wake up" the voice is distorted Harry struggled to pay attention. "Shush" a man older

with graying red hair hovered above him. Every time he moved it was like slow motion. "The ambulance is almost here

Gordon" a voice spoke out of his vision range. The man called Gordon smiled down at him, his eyes looked sad. "Tell

them to hurry, I don't know how long he'll be awake for". Breathing hurt, his face hurt, and just about every part

of him hurt. He struggled to breathe for a second and all that came from him was a gurgled noise followed by him

choking and gaging. Twisting every which way. "Fucking hell must have got his lung" frantic hands tugged on him as he

slipped into the dark.

Gordon nearly shot the bastard point blank when they got into the apartment. Bullock and he were doing patrol

when they get a call about a domestic disturbance. By the time they got there it was quite, too quite. They knocked

on the door "Gotham PD" Bullock called out while his fist me the door. Hushed whispers and the sound of tiny feet

could be heard, the door open to reveal a really fat blonde head child. Gordon and Bullock looked at each other.

"Is your mommy or daddy home" Bullock asked as if he was talking to a two year-old, the girl looked assaulted by

that. "No" she said indigently, Gordon raised an eyebrow. "Are you hurt?" Gordon jester to what looked like blood

drops on the girls pajamas. She twisted her shirt in a bunch. Her head turned slightly as her eyes darted back down

the hall. She shook her head no. Bullock scuffed "where done here then" when they both heard the inhuman squeal

without thought Gordon shoved the child into Bullock and ran into the apartment gun drawn.

His first thought when he saw the scene was that he is going to vomit. The parents stood over a bloody still form

of a younger child who couldn't have been no older than 6. A knife held in the man's hand, covered in blood. The

little boy was either dead or unconscious. "Drop it, hands in the air" he ground as he stepped forward. The wife was

already back pressed against the nearest wall her husband on the other hand hesitated but dropped the knife and

backed away from the still form. Bullock came in not long "Christ, is he still alive" the large man headed towards

the couple cuffing them allowing Gordon to holster his gun and checked the child over. His face that must have been

once flawless had his lip peeled back revealing his slightly crooked teeth. His long black hair matted in his own

blood. Gordon's hand shook as he reached out and pressed two fingers against the child's neck, a faint pulse and he

nearly let out a sigh of relief when dull green eyes opened up, staring at him. He moved a bit gagged and struggled

to breathe. Gordon tried to soothe him the way he has with many other abused children. He would be lying if this

was one of the worst cases he has ever seen. However usually when they show up the kid is already gone. He maybe

the first one to survive such an attack from his own parents in a long time.

After the child had been rushed to the emergency room. Gordon took it upon himself to interview the parents. Only

to find out that the child is not there's but the horse faced woman's younger sister and the boy was actually the

same age as his cousin; 9. "Died in a car accident with her good for nothing husband" she said. "They were all freaks,

he is one of them to" the woman snarled. "How so" Gordon asked, the woman hesitated. "Her parents were mutants"

she snipped back like they were nothing but rotten garbage to her. "Usually a child with mutant capabilities would

have shown powers by now, especially in great deals of stress or trauma. He is most likely normal like you are Mrs.

Dursley." Gordon spoke as he recalled information training that the police force went through every year to deal

with young mutants. The woman herself turned chalk white. "If they don't exhibit powers they can be carriers,

between the ages of 4 and 13 is when 99 percent of the mutant population received their powers. He is five years

away from being 13, but do to circumstances he would have developed his powers when his life is threaten, 30 percent

of the mutant population received their powers during life threating situations, stress or trauma of some kind."

Gordon tapped his fingers on the table as he stared the woman down. "The worst part of this is, a perfectly normal

child is all carved up and will most likely not get adopted do to the severe scaring on his face. Such a shame really,

however there is one upside to this, is that Gotham punishment for child abusers a lot harsher than any other city in

New York. You will be going away for a max of 15 years. Your Husband longer maybe 20 to 25 years, possibly life.

You will never get to see your daughter Dahlia was it? Grow up, she be thrown in the orphanage too; along with

Harry" Gordon got his pipe out and prepped it with tobacco. Standing up the woman called out, "I can still see her

though in prison she can visit!" Gordon paused at the door turning to the woman. "After the case you will not have

custody of your daughter, depending if she gets adopted the new parents might allow it. If not you won't see her

until she is 18" Gordon left the room as the woman wailed out. Bullock was waiting for him.

"Looked into the little boy Harry, parents are alive, No grandparents on both sides and a fucking trust fund of

over at least 5 million" Gordon did a double take "5 million?" he repeated. "Wait his parents are alive?" Bullock

nodded "yea, he's from rich family" Gordon frowned taking the file from Bullock. "Why give up your son if you can

take care of him" Bullock thumbed through the Potter family file. "He is a twin the second born, the name Potter

over in England come with a title of Lord or Lady goes to the first born. I haven't spoken with the family yet,

Thought you would want to." Bullock walked away as Gordon looked at his phone figuring out the time. It should be

about 7 or 8 am over in England right now. Walking into a private room, and made what would be a dreaded phone

call. "Hello this is Lieutenant Gordon of Gotham Police Department, when the young girl's voice answered. He felt sick

knowing it is most likely the twin Harry never knew on the other line. "Is your mother or father home" he asked

setting the file down and pulling a legal pad in front of him with a pen. "Yes, MUMMY!" her shout made him yank the

phone away from his ear. "Sweetie don't yell in the phone," he can her the faint scolding from Harry's mother. "Hello,"

a voice sounded through the phone. "Hello this is Lieutenant Gordon of Gotham Police department in America." Gordon

paused to let the information sink in. "I'm afraid I do not know why the American police would be calling us

Lieutenant, we have never been to America" the woman said pleasantly through the phone. "Your sister Petunia

Dursley and her family live here Mrs. Potter, I have some terrible news." Gordon spoke when he spotted a shadow in

the corner the room moving. Raising an eyebrow as Batman stepped forward into the light. Without asking he hit the

speaker button. Gordon wanted to sigh but knew better, Mrs. Potter could hear everything now. "Is everything

alright" there was no genuine concern. "Earlier this evening, your sister Petunia Dursley and her Husband Vernon

Dursley had been arrested after nearly stabbing Harry Potter to death in their home" Gordon spoke he got shaky

when he picked up the file Batman slid to him. Pictures of the young child's face stitched up from the middle of his

upper lip to the nearly the corner of his left eye, a breathing tube down his throat. "Is he dead" the blunt question

made him mad and he instantly hated this woman. "No but he will live," He said keeping his voice calm and steady like

he has been taught. "Ok, then why are you calling?" She had no love for her own child Gordon took off his glasses

and rubbed his eyes. "We wanted to place him back with his family" Gordon responded softer in hopes it would help.

"I'm sorry but we can't," simple and not so sweet, but to the point. Gordon chucked his pipe across the room. "Why is

that?" he grounded out. "We are a traditional family, one of the tradition dictate that if twins or triplets are to be

born the youngest of them are to be killed and the oldest live, however in this day and age we simple handed him

over to my sister. I did not miss my own child Mr. Gordon, nor will I have any feelings for him as the same for my

husband. However we can pay for his hospital bills and add more money to his trust." The woman offered Gordon

sighed and Batman looked absolutely livid. As if the Batman can look livid. Gordon sunk down into the chair, "he may

need extensive plastic surgery over the course of a few years, Mrs. Potter Please then if all you can do is give him

money is set up a medical fund for him" Gordon rubbed his face. "Mr. Gordon just send the bills as a trust fund is

easier to prevent others from sticking their hands into it than the medical fund" Gordon nodded and then realized she

would be unable to see. "Very well then I will keep in contact of the Medical bills good-bye" He pressed the end call

sagging in his chair. The door slammed open and the closed blinds snapped up on their own scaring Gordon out of his

seat, the Bat ducked behind his desk as he is still a wanted man. "Got to look at the news Gordon" a rookie shouted

flipping his T.V, it was cover story on the boy. His heart sunk as the news people spoke of his trust fund. So not

good, someone leaked this information out. Going around his desk to sit down he found Batman gone without a trace.

A day later and at least about eighty-thousand calls came in, the majority of them wanting to adopt. Some of them

were people wanting to make donations to the boy and some prayers for his health. "Mr. Gordon, Mr. Wayne is here

to see you." Gordon set down his pen and rubbed at his tired eyes. "Now I have to deal with a semi- idiot" a snort

caught his attention. The rookie looked mortified, Mr. Wayne looked amused as did his butler and the other man that

Gordon know all too well as his, Mr. Wayne's lawyer. "I said that out-loud didn't I?" Gordon conceded and he knew

his face was burning with shame. "That's all right Lieutenant" Mr. Wayne spoke an amused gentle smile on his face.

"Please have a seat, I don't have enough to go around though" Mr. Wayne jester to his butler to leave as he and his

lawyer sat down. "What can I do for you Mr. Wayne" Jim sat Crossing his fingers and letting them sit in front of his

mouth. "I want to adopt Harry Potter" Mr. Wayne spoke smoothly, Jim thought about it. Mr. Wayne has adopted 3

others, however one did die. After the third came along, Mr. Wayne never took him on travels like he did with the

other two. "I know you would take great care of him Mr. Wayne, you did so well with your three boys," Jim spoke

watching a Mr. Wayne wince a slightly guiltily look cross his face. Eyes clouded for second before they cleared.

"Jason was something special, I helped him the best I could and gave him the time of his life as my son however I did

not do my best in protecting him, I failed him" Mr. Wayne smiled a sad smile. Jim thought back to the eight year-old

that night his parents had been killed. "Like you said Mr. Wayne you made him a happy child and gave him a life off

the streets of Gotham." He smiled. Within days Bruce Wayne is named Harry Potters new father, the boy now known

as Harry Wayne will live a life filled with love Jim believed and knew at the same time.

Bruce smile at the child, his eyes weary as he watched his hands. So he showed him them, "I have nothing in my

hands" he cooed to him. Harry's eyes seemed to sharpen. "Just because you have nothing in them doesn't mean you won't

use them" his voice cracked and filled with pain as the skin tugged at the stiches on his lips. Bruce had to give him

credit though he is sharp as a freshly sharped needle for a 9 year-old. "Would you like to meet my other children,

there both out of the house now, but they come and visit often, can't live without Alfred's cookies and milk" Bruce

spoke sitting back trying to appear less intimidating. Alfred coughed "Apparently they inherited Bruce's inability to

cook" Bruce feigned a fake hurt face. Harry studied them "Your lying and quite making lying faces" his last statement

pointed to Bruce. Bruce looked over at her quizzically. "Tell me what you like to do, favorite sports, and music

anything I want to know everything about you" Bruce spoke eyes showing true warmth as is his face. Harry stared at

him before turning his head away to face the empty wall. Bruce inwardly sighed, he will have a lot of ground to

cover. More ground than with Jason, and that's saying something. He will never be a Batboy or a hero, Harry Potter

Wayne is already 10 times worse than Jason Todd Wayne and Bruce cannot lose another child. The knocking started,

Bruce can here two distinct male voices. "Come in" he called prepared for his two other children. Dick came in first a

huge megawatt smile plaster on his face, eyes sparkling with laughter. Tim behind him looking a bit shy but just as

happy as Dick. Dick had brought a huge Green frog pillow with him and Tim what looked like a handmade, coloring

book. Leather bound and thick parchment papers. "Hi Bruce Dick wrapped one arm around Bruce in a hug as did Tim.

Then over the next few hours they talked and tried to befriend there new little brother. Harry had never owned a

stuff animal before. His sharp green eyes stared in amazement at the frog pillow when Dick bestowed his gift to him.

He hugged it to his body mindful of his stiches and pressed his face to it. "Is it really mine to keep?" Dick smiled at

him but a little tense at his words. "Of course! I can't be seen walking around with it! It is all yours" he spoke

confidence his voice, obviously refraining patting his hand. Bruce already left, the two know not to touch him, he

barely tolerated the medical staff as is.

Harry spent three months in the hospital following that day. He would spit venom at the adults and any children

that were hospitalized too. All they wanted to do is play with him but his body, his voice, and possible his face,

scared them off. Hospital staff said he is visous and unfriendly. Bruce would come in in the morning, every morning,

and would leave after dinner. Its like trying to turn a mean junk yard dog into a well behave house dog. The chances

of that that happening are very slim. He went through evey child psychologist in the hospital. Each one declaring him

insane and trying to convinve Bruce to have him set up in a mental instituition for life. He would stare at them

pretending he didn't understand the big words when he did. When they would be done with the little speech he would

simply sate that his new son will come home with him. The first thing bruce learned when he set up a nanny cam just

in case. Is the boy had nightmares and the staff would just sedate him so they wouldn't have to deal with a

traumatized child who is screaming. Bruce had been angry but then showed Dick the video of the over use of sedation.

In order to keep up his air headedness the majority of the world believed the Dick is the head of the house for most

part. After all Dick had been and is a insanely smart mathlete and graduated High school and College number one in

his class. So Dick took the tape to the hospital board and showed them what the staff did. Over sedating a child to

the point it can affect his health since his sleep is not real sleep. They trembled under Dick and quickly removed the

nurses from his care. In the end Bruce, Dick, Tim and Alfred set up a system. So someone from his new family would be

with him at all times.

There had been a huge break through one night into the second month. Harry woke up screaming and crying. It had

been Bruce's night to spend at the hospital while NightWing patrolled Gotham. Many times since they started the

system Bruce would always pull him into his arms. He would kick, bite and everything else to get out of his arms.

Bruce would just rock him until he relaxed and fell asleep again. He thought this night would not be any different as

he scouped him up into his arms. Harry didn't fight it he gripped at his shirt and pressed his tear stained face into his

chest. He held and rocked him whispereding everything is ok. Harry then drifted off to sleep.

Over the world wind of those three months Harry stood in front of his new home. Staring in awe at the manor. His

green eyes gaining a spark of life in them. He was told by Bruce he can call him whatever he chooses, as long as it is

not disrespectful. When they showed him into the manor and showed him the mint green walls, with dark green

carpet, and large bed with even lighter green curtains that were translucent. Harry voice hesitant "Is the bed mine"

he whispered. He looked up to the two men. "Of course it is, I had made just for you" Bruce smile a true smile, and he

cried when he realized the bed was all his. He cried so hard his face turned purple and did not care that Bruce

picked him up. He rocked and shushed him "Everything is ok," he whispered into his ear petting his black hair. Tired

and exhausted Harry did not recall falling asleep in his new guardian's arms. Harry woke on his own the next day, in

his own bed, not a cot, not a medical gurney bed and not the floor. His comforter coved in what appeared to be

bowls of mint chocolate chip ice cream. His new brothers were amused when they brought ice cream to him when he

was still in the hospital. Harry was never allowed ice-cream before and had been more curiously of Tim's then his

own plain white vanilla ice cream so Tim offered him a try and he loved it! It was the most amazing flavor of ice

cream ever! So the two ended up switching the ice cream cones. Later when he finally started answering questions he

said she liked the color just as much as the taste. Bruce must have decorated the room around the ice cream just for

him! The door opened to his right, as he got caught examine his new clothes. Alfred an aged butler and family friend

came in. "Good morning Mr. Harry, I trust you slept well?' Harry flushed in embarrassment from the night before. "Yes"

he whispered her eyes trailing back to the dresser. "Would you like me to pick out something to where or would you

rather do it yourself" Harry felt excitement he never thought she had. "YOU!" he flushed even more realizing he

shouted. "Sorry I just never had anyone decide what I where, I want you to choose" the old man smiled at him and

opened a closet door pulling out a light purple long sleeved shirt, with black jogging pants, and running shoes. His

excitement exceeded him as he clapped his hands.

Alfred was expecting a sullen child, as he did appear unhappy quite often. His eyes though seemed livelier after

Bruce, the boys and himself spent time with him. Winning his trust through love care, and possibly treats that he

wouldn't admit too. Opening the car door Alfred aloud the two out and decided to put the car away later until the

little boy who he now considers family settled. After they toured the kitchen, living room, library, and game room

they finally arrived at Mr. Harry's room. His eyes surprised taking in the surroundings from the beautiful mint green

colors to the new bed made just for him. What he had not expected was for him to start crying and neither did

Master Bruce once they both confirmed that yes the bed is his. Alfred left the tender moment of Bruce holding his

new son as he cried his heart out. Later as all four gathered in the cave a camera hidden in his room revealed him

to still be sleeping in his new bed. "I never seen a child react to such a thing Master Bruce, not even Master Jason

rest his soul got worked up over a bed." Alfred spoke as the trio prepared for a case that needed all three them

Barbra soon arrived. "He got worked up over a bed?" Barbra asked head tilted as her glasses gleamed from the

computer screen, her wheel chair creaked as she shifted her upper body. Then again Barbra hadn't been updated on

the situation around the child. In fact Bruce sat them all down the night of the incident while Barbra had been

recovering from a bout of bronchitis at home.

(Flashback)

The bat mobile skidded to a halt in the cave. As Alfred stood nearby watching Master Bruce get out. "Another

success filled night sir" He offered Bruce a snack before bed. "Call Dick and Tim have them Beta beam to the bat-cave

and send them up to my study and have some snacks ready god knows those two are insatiable" Master Bruce

muttered the last part. Alfred nodded and did as instructed, while quickly pulling out a tray of mini sandwiches he

makes every other day to leave as snacks for Master Bruce. Along with the sandwiches he brought milk, juice and

soda respectively. "Is he alright Alfred" He jolted back ram rod straight from the lower refrigerator shelf where he

kept the soda. Master Dick look somewhat amused, "You and the rest of the Bats will be the death of me. He is

unharmed, I do not know what he is up to" Alfred shut the door handing Dick the heavy drinks and opting to carry

the light tray. Tim rounded the corner not long a little worse for wear, but smiled at the two none the less with a

greeting. All three headed to Master Bruce's study where Bruce pulled up another comfortable chair and placed it

with the original to study office chairs. Once seated Master Bruce pulled up on the screen behind him an image of a

boy in the hospital, stiches running up his face, IV, breathing tube and the whole shebang for the child. "Oh my Alfred

stared at the screen. "His name is Harry Potter, I've been tracking him for nearly a year building up a child abuse

case. I became concerned when I noticed him staying out late every night during the summer." Master Bruce picked up

the clicker to shift image. "It summer a lot of kids stay out late" Tim spoke up from his left. Master Bruce paused for

second studying his third son and clicked to the next image. The child sat in a depleted park on a rusted swing set,

the picture is a night shot at 10pm. "He has no friends his cousin and his cousin's friends bully him" Master Bruce

continued through pictures where the child was pushed around before leaving the others alone and playing by himself

on the swing. Alfred wrinkled his nose in disgust at the ugly brute of a child. "He disappeared for about a month

during school, his records indicated that he had been with his father's parents but they have been dead for years"

They listen to the information as he went on. "Last night I went to confront him a second time and spooked him with

my snow costume. He took off running" Master Bruce stopped on his last picture a face filled with severe surprise

taken through his cowl. He had been flawless Alfred thought, he could have been a beautiful child model if he

wanted. Now Alfred thought grimly how the little boy will always have that scar no amount of plastic surgery will

make it disappear, but it can improve the appearance. "He was later that night beaten, stabbed and cut up by his Uncle

Vernon Dursley over a broken platter. Upon searching his family home after the police removed both children and

adults to their corrective facilities. I had discovered two bedrooms, only one bed per bedroom. Further exploration

of the apartment revealed a cot in a closet with basket of ill-fitting and heavily worn out clothes squeezed in."

Master Bruce showed the crime scene as well as the living conditions. Alfred felt his heart ache how these people

can treat their own like a dog. "I borrowed files from Lieutenant Gordon. His parents were both mutants, and his

relatives had believed he is freak like them however, he showed no evidence of powers under stress, trauma or the

life threating situation he had been in. Further blood tests revealed no mutant genes what so ever." Bruce settled

down in his chair a guilty look across his face. "It is not your fault Bruce he showed no outward signs, everything

hidden by his clothes until that night. It is his own relatives fault for believing him to be something he wasn't. You

mentioned his parents, is he going back to them?" Dick questioned eyes filled with concern over both Master Bruce and

the child. "He is a twin second born and the family is very traditional" Master Bruce spoke rubbing his head. The

confused look between the two boys made Alfred respond, as the child is from his home country. "Some areas of

England centuries ago had ways for high class multiple child births, the first born is kept while the second or others

were killed and placed in unmarked graves to prevent the twins becoming mixed up. As Centuries past they changed it

to abandoning as it became illegal to kill children, then in this current century some high class families still hold

true to the notion but only hand the child to other family member's usually barren ones. As well as leave a trust

fund for the child and will pay for the child's wedding." Alfred stopped taking in their reactions. The boys of course

were upset and Master Bruce even more so. "They will never take him in I'm afraid" Alfred stood picking up the used

cups and plates setting them on the now empty tray. As he began to leave Master Bruce called out "What do you

think about another child running around here Alfred" He turned surveying his Master. "I would be delighted Sir

especially a little brother should do these boys some good" Alfred gave Master Bruce a true smile. "He needs home, a

family, even if they are mostly bat crazy" Alfred spoke as he walked out the study. He can here Dick chuckling.

Alfred had a feeling though, that this child would never join the night alongside his soon-to-be guardian as the last

three boys. He however will spoiled through love, treats and everything else his hurt heart will ever desire.

(End of Flashback)

In the morning Alfred went to wake Mr. Harry, upon opening his door he is surprised he is up. Wide green eyes

stared at him. Then traveled back to the open dresser drawers with his new clothes. "Good morning Mr. Harry, I

trust you slept well?' Harry flushed and responded. After asking about dressing he allowed the old Butler to dress

her in a new gorgeous outfit he had seen the designs to, as well as the shoes. He glowed with excitement, smiling to

reveal his ever so slightly crooked teeth. The scar tugging at the portion of his lip where it ran lifting it ever so

slightly. Despite the scar that is being treated with laser treatment at the moment and most likely another 2 years

he still looked beautiful. Alfred wouldn't lie if someone would ever asked if he was the proud grandpa to the tough

little boy. He may have never had children, and had the joys of becoming a grandpa. However he is content and happy

with his life, even if he is not a grandfather biologically he will always be a grandfather to them through their

hearts. The 9 year-old twirled around looking at it at all angles. He smiled so sadly, "Everything all right Mr?"

Alfred asked as he began tugging his bedding into place flatting and folding the blankets a bit so the pillows can sit

on the sheet portion. "I never wore a nice outfit before, Dahlia's dresses were always remade for her dolls" Harry

petted her shirt down. Turning around once he finished pulling the curtains back and tying them against their

respective bed post. "Then those dolls must not have looked beautiful then drowning in the dresses" Alfred spoke

confident while not dehumanizing the other child despite being an ugly brute. "You saw her didn't you" Alfred paused

looking kneeling down in front of Harry to adjust his hair one more time. "I always though she looked like a blonde

whale that got stuck on land" Alfred choked the laughter that wanted to come out. Technically speaking his cousin

was nearly 4 times the size she should have been at 9. He had been told by Master Bruce that when the child was

fostered out to nutritionist, who are to help the poor thing lose weight, screams could be heard for hours over the

healthy food she is to eat. "I know I shouldn't think bad thoughts, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon let her become

that way, one day she may change" Harry said a sad smile on his face. Alfred watched as he walked in the morning

rays his purple shirt made it appear that he had an aura about him. "True Mr. Harry" Alfred spoke standing to full

attention, as he pulled out a small camera he took to carrying around when Dick was first brought to the manor.

The precious little boy still had his back to him. When he snapped the photo and swiftly put the camera away. A

surprise picture he will show Master Bruce as he begins his high school graduation gift for him already. A hand made

scrapbook that he had done with all three boys, Jason's still laid unfinished in his private quarters. The book itself

most likely will never surface from his room. It would be opening a large wound for the rest of the family. "Come

now Mr Time for breakfast" He held out his hand but he did not take it instead she walked out the door and waited

for him. Alfred smiled sadly, Mr Harry will have trust issues for long time even for life. After going through 2

therapist outside the hospital who deemed he should be locked up in and institute for life, Master Bruce looked into

other alternative medicine wondering if that will help. A third therapist that Alfred himself contacted suggested in

getting the child a pet. Something big and sturdy, that Mr. Harry can rely on when frighten and won't go for

comfort with another person. Master Bruce himself is the only one to hold him in comfort but Alfred can see he is

already relaxed around others and maybe one day he will the others hold him too. After all the man did spend all

his waking hours at the hospital with him, comforting him after nightmares cooing to him and if they had been really

nightmares he would let him hold him. With that in mind Master Bruce got a puppy surprisingly a mixed breed.

"Flashback"

"Pray tell me Master Bruce when you thought a really large dog would be great for a child the size of a 6 year

old?" Alfred asked the day before they brought home Harry eyeing a rather large poodle puppy. "Doesn't that poodle

seem odd to you?" Alfred asked eyeing the thicker than normal face and body of the poodle. "It's a Mastiff Poodle mix,

the breeder had a mishap at a dog show where her prized Mastiff got mounted by a prized Standard Poodle. Her dog

only had a few pups. She called them a Maspooff I thought the puppy would be great, both breeds are known to

gentle giants, easy to train and the mastiff makes great guard dogs" Master Bruce finished as he placed the large

puppy on the side lawn of the house where the kitchen doors lead out. Alfred is skeptical over such a small boy

having a big dog, well puppy that in 6 months will be almost full sized.

"End Flashback"

Harry entered the dining area the others looked tired he cocked his head to the side. "Was I screaming last night?"

he asked with the tired looks he received. Bruce stood up and got down close, "no my little emerald, us Wayne men

are not morning people" He finished lamely, Harry caught on to his semi truth. Narrowing his eyes slightly as to

survey him. Harry knew that this man held no ill will towards him but that didn't stop him from not trusting him. "I

have a surprise for you" he held his hand out and without thought Harry latched to him. Bruce led him to the

kitchen door that obviously led outside. Not fully understanding Harry watched in delighted surprise as the door

open. A big puppy sat tied to a beam that held a mini roof over the door. The big black fluff ball wagged its docked

tail. "For me" he stuttered out, as he reached and petted the happy puppy. "Of course Sweetie for you, He will be

your constant companion from now on. A best friend at home, if you will, one that will remain loyal and protect you

if I or the rest of the family can't" Bruce spoke petting the mutts fluffy ears. "Can I name him?" He wanted his voice

to sound strong but came out shy. "Of course" Bruce whispered back. Harry sat with his new puppy mulling over

strong names for his soon to be protector one day. "Admiral!" he shouted startling everyone. The puppy cocked his

head to the side as he watched him wagging his docked tail.

Dick watched with amusement as the months come and gone. Harry began to open up, always playing with Admiral in

the garden. Lieutenant Gordon stopped by to see how everything is fairing for his new brother. Harry had begun to

be more relaxed by being touched and had taken a liking to being picked up by people who could pick im up. When

Lieutenant Gordon stopped by Dick held him in his arms, his small light frame didn't bother him at all. "Master Dick

Lieutenant Gordon is here" Alfred called through the call box that lead into the library where Dick had been

listening to Harry read Alex Rider: Storm breaker out loud. Hefting him from his lap into his arms the boy squealed

with enjoyment and gripped his neck. Admiral jumped to attention the puppy at coming close to half a year old was

towering over Harry already and came up just mid-thigh for Dick. Dick pressed the button that lead to the call box

in the parlor where unexpected guest are taken into. "I'll be down in a few minutes Alfred" Dick redistributed Harry's

weight more evenly and head for the parlor Admiral trailing them. He and Harry are the only ones that are in

beside Alfred. Bruce had meetings and Tim had to go back to college classes after taking a leave of absence to help

his family adjust to having a new child in the home. Dick didn't mind at all being around him, after all he is his baby

brother. "Whoa!" Gordon called out as Admiral ran in the room to greet the police officer first. "Dick" Gordon

greeted as Alfred held the door for him as his arms are filled. "Lieutenant Gordon, What a surprise" Dick offered a

smile in lieu of a handshake. Gordon returned the smile as Admiral tried to lick his face. "Harry this is Lieutenant

Gordon the man that saved your life. Harry squirmed in his grasp and asked to be let down. Dick set his feet on the

floor and watched in amazement as he walked over tugging the man to get on his knee and hugged the man he barely

knew. Dick heard the distinct click of a camera. Turning to eye Alfred who feigned disinterest at the sight before him.

Dick raised an eyebrow and at the old butler who kept his face straight but the bulge in his upper uniform told the

telltale sign of camera. "Thank-you" Dick managed to pick up from Harry's soft voice. Gordon smile and ran his fingers

over his hair in a fatherly gesture he seen the man do to Barbra on many occasions. "Is there anything that you need

sir?" Dick asked as Gordon looked up from his kneeling position. "I wanted to see how he is, I never got the chance to

see him after the adoption." He spoke, looking to Harry who held out his arms a sign to be picked up. As he stood he

hefted him up with a grunt. Dick watched with careful eyes knowing full well Gordon can easily be a Grandfather

now and can get hurt picking up the child. "Can I show him my room" Harry asked excitement his voice. Dick paused

why in the world would he want to show a cop her room? Dick himself rarely went into his room as for Tim and

Bruce. Alfred usually attended him in his room unless it was nightmares, then Harry along with Admiral would seek

out the others. A big improvement since he first arrived. His room is large and Dick still marvel at it sometimes. Bruce

had went a little over board for his new son when the room had been designed. A large had carved wood canopy

bed, as well as matching dresser and a treasure chest as Dick calls it. He had her own bathroom, however instead of

the beautiful mint green, it was a soft lilac color with matching lilac toilet, sink and claw tub. There had been an

alarm system set in by Batman to let them know if he got into the tub by himself which was against the rules. He

never did in fact he left the door closed most of the time and only used it for toilet. Gordon looked down right

amazed at the room. Harry babbled on about his beautiful room and how his bed is his bed and only Admiral slept in

it. The man smiled and listen to the little boy. An hour later the found themselves sitting at Harry's tea table also

hand carved inside his closed in balcony (Think greenhouse or sunroom) eating tea and crumpets. Admiral laid on his

special matt that was used to train him to keep away from people while they were eating. Harry despite being ten,

still took naps. His eyes looked heavy and Dick decided it is time for his nap. "Come here little emerald" he picked him

up and laid him gently on the soft bed. His eyes already closed and breathing even before he touched the mattress.

Gordon stood behind him, and they both walked out closing the door quietly. "He is the happiest I have ever seen a

little boy from his situation" Gordon spoke as Dick led him back to the parlor. Dick offered him a seat as he sat

down. Gordon followed wincing slightly. "Alright Lieutenant?" Dick asked true concern lacing his voice. "I'm not young

anymore, so sitting at a table meant for midgets caused my joints to be a bit stiff" He grumbled as he rubbed his knees.

Dick smiled at him, "Sorry about that I would have insisted we sat at a real table then". Gordon paused "It was

worth it, he was happy to know that I was willing to have tea in his 'Tea' room". They both stared at each other and

laughed. "Dick I came by to talk to Bruce about having Harry visit Dahlia" Gordon spoke his face becoming somber. "I

know Dahlia was never nice to Harry, but she has becoming an unraveled mess. The poor girl can't seem to come to

grips with how serious the situation is or how bad her parents harmed Harry." Dick opened his mouth to protest

knowing full well what that little demon has done to Harry. Gordon raised his hand in a calming gesture. "I'm not

asking that it be forced, I just want the trouble maker to understand that Harry is scarred mentally and physically

for life. The other day she told her current guardians that Harry doesn't deserve anything not even a family. It

worried the young couple and they want her to understand that Harry is loved and he loves his new family very

much." Gordon paused eyeing Dick whose mouth gone slack. "I think that is a great idea" Gordon jumped to his feet to

see just as startled Bruce Wayne and Alfred. "Ahh Mr. Wayne" Gordon held his hand out. "Please call me Bruce" they

shook hands in greeting. "Well Bruce I had hoped it would come out like this. The Brason couple would appreciate

the help in pushing Dahlia to accept the fact that she isn't anything special to anyone. Not in the bad way, just to

prove to Dahlia that nothing revolves around her. They went through almost every psychologist in the city. One of

them suggested that they show Dahlia that her cousin is fairing much better then she will ever, in order to slap her

out of whatever mental state the other is in" Gordon said as he prepped a pipe. Dick watch as Bruce nodded in

understanding and lead the other man out, while talking. "Do you think it's a good idea Alfred?" Alfred paused

turning to look at him. "Master Dick what Ideas have always been considered good ones?" Dick cocked his head to the

side as he thought about what would occur between the two cousins. "I think it's a bad idea" Dick said to himself out

loud.

Later the week the Wayne family prepared to have what Tim considered a little monster over. Everyone is getting

ready an order to prevent any heinous act Bruce decided that Gordon should be here. Well at least if the little

snot decided to do something extremely stupid she would get caught red handed. Tim snickered to himself leaving his

older brother to stare at him. "What" he said with shrugged shoulders. Dick's eyes narrowed "You never snicker like

that" he accused. Tim flushed bright red for a few minutes and pretended the shirt he was buttoning is more

important than Dick. "Harry is such a sweet boy, I hope he doesn't fall backwards if Dahlia opens her mouth" Tim

paused, concern in his voice, in his face as he stared at the mirror as Alfred fixed his tie for him. Dick decided to

wear a white shirt that is tailored to his body, and blue slacks with no tie. While Tim is wearing a powder green

shirt tailored to his body and a dark green tie with black slacks. Bruce knocked several eyes turned to him. He wore

a blue shirt under a black sports coat and decent slacks. "Harry wouldn't let me choose his clothes, he insist Alfred

should do it" Bruce spoke amusement in his eyes as he lent against the door frame. Alfred finished his tie and closed

Tim's dresser drawer. "Mr. Harry does love it when I choose his clothes for special occasions" Alfred left the room

leaving the three men alone.

"Everybody is too behave" Bruce stated eyes turning on the three of them as the doorbell rang. Alfred took a look

that said I understand and went to answer the door. While Tim nodded his head, but Bruce new what his son is

thinking. Then Dick he too nodded, body all relaxed and so much harder to read. Harry is wearing a dark red

tailored shirt with black slacks and dress shoes.

Harry himself had been anxious. He hasn't seen Dahlia in almost a year. He stood next to Bruce slightly shaking over

the visit. When his fat whale of a cousin walked in well Harry couldn't say that anymore! The girl is smaller but

still bigger than Harry. "Dahlia Welcome to my home" Harry spoke true happiness in his words. Dahlia didn't look

pleased angry eyes settled on him. "Why don't you show Dahlia around Harry, while the grown-ups talk" Bruce

patted Harry forward. Harry grabbed Dahlia's arm "Come on will start with the front end of the house first and

then the garden last. Things weren't going as plan everywhere Harry took Dahlia the other girl would sneer at

everything! "What's wrong with you" Harry snapped as the got towards the garden where Harry knew lunch would

be. "You, I hate you! My mums gone because of you!" Dahlia turned angry eyes on to her. "That man Bruce Wayne

doesn't care about you, your so called brothers too." At this point Harry could see in the reflection of a mirror

vase that everyone had gathered around. "You're a freak, a waste of space and no would love you not even your

real parents! They didn't want you they got rid of you there still alive" Dahlia shouted spewing venom at him. "My

parents are alive" Dahlia smiled evilly at him. "They been alive all this time, they didn't want you because they had

your older sister" Dahlia smiled triumphed. "So no one loves you" she continued with as much logic as a 10 year old

can. "Dahlia" the foster mother shouted. "Bruce's loves me" Harry whimpered out. "I think it time for you to leave."

Gordon spoke in the background. "He doesn't' Dahlia hissed back. Harry got angry, really angry. "They love me, why

would they stay with me when I was in the hospital, why would they by me new clothes and show me how to play

games, everything you did with your mom and Dad I do with Bruce, Dick, Tim and Alfred. Even if my parents are alive

I don't care because Bruce is my Dad now! Bruce is my Daddy now" Harry broke down crying and Bruce took that as

his cue to pick up his upset son. As the foster father and mother apologized dragging the child away. "You're my

Daddy right?" Harry sniffled into Bruce's ear. "Always little emerald, Always." Bruce hummed and rocked him until he

fell asleep.


End file.
